powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Badonna
Badonna was a outlaw for Sledge but became a general then second in command for Madame Odius in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Character History frees Badonna on her knowledge of Ninja Super Steel.]] Badonna was a prisoner on Sledge's ship and then escapes thanks to Madame Odius when the former meets the latter when he escapes a black hole. She comes to earth to ask how Doomwave was progressing with the Tsunami Machine, stating that Odius did not like waiting. She tells Odius the news that she booked the Galactic Ninjas for the next episode of Galaxy Warriors. She then shows Cosmo Royale his reflection in a mirror, showing that he had turned green and grew dreadlocks due to playing Game Goblin too much. She is seen talking with Odius, who has two Ninja Medallions, saying that if she gets all four Ninja medallions, she’ll be able to put her master plan into place to destroy the rangers. After Rygore’s death, she finds Madame Odius and brings her the owner of the fourth medallion, Venoma. She takes it from Venoma and gives it to Odius who then creates Foxatron, her own, personal Megazord, using four Foxbots that came with Venoma. She goes to the Galaxy Warriors stage and says that the rangers defeated Rygore, but the show isn’t over yet. She then gigantifies Foxatron. There is a fierce battle, but Foxatron runs out of power. Odius exits, with Badonna and Venoma coming to help her. Odius gets angry at Venoma, but she tells Odius she just needs to recharge the Medallions, which should only take a day. They then teleport back to the ship. She stops Wolvermean from getting his medallion back, telling him that it belongs to Odius now. She then helps Madame Odius and tells her about the scar she gained from the destruction of Foxatron. She informs Odius that Lord Draven had been defeated and Gigantifies him. Badonna gives to Odius Venoma's medallion who is the only medallion surviving of Foxatron's destruction. Odius says to her that today is Valentine day and wants to use this day to destroy the Rangers and send Venoma. But Venoma is destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord, ending the Galactic Ninjas. When General Tynamon and Brax arrive, she hugs Brax and asks him about the 200 fan letters she sent. She then shows him the Upgraded Basherbots and is told Tom look after the guests by Odius. Tynamon tells her to get away from Brax but she tells him that she knows his secret. Her, Tynamon and Brax go to earth and introduce Brax to the Rangers, who pretends to be weak. When Brax is destroyed, she gigantifies him and sends down 4 Skullgators to aid him. She helps Odius trick Sheriff Skyfire into believing the Rangers are the bad ones for ”stealing” the Ninja Nexus Prism. She even states that she was an eye-witness. When Typeface fails, she goes with him and battles the rangers, overpowering them, but leaves when they turn the tables on her. She is seen when General Tynamon brings back the Ninja Fusion Star which the Rangers dropped. Badonna is seen with Odius when Tynamon explains his plan : to use the Ninja Fusion Star to create a mega monster as fusing six Skullgators. She says that this plan will not make it, Tynamon answers that she is jealous. Odius is impressive but says that Badonna has right because the Ninja Power Stars obey only at Ranger's voice. Then, when Odius says that if Tynamon bring her the Power Satrs, she will not betray his little secret, she says that the chances of succeed are weak. Badonna is seen again when Tynamon arrives with Brax into Odius' throne, wanting that she rispects their deal but Odius answers that he is not in position to require anything and reveals his secret. Tynamon is a tiny monster in a robot body, Badonna and Odius mock of him and she says that he is more tiny that she thought and he is ridicule. Odius orders to Tynamon to kidnap Mick with her new weapon and promises to gigantify him if he succeeds. After Tynamon's death, Badonna is with Odius when she explains that she can launch the first phase of her final plan. But Badonna says that her rayon can touch only one person and if she can broaden his scope, Odius answers that she can't but Mick can as building a satellite to diffuse the rayons on all over Earth. Badonna is happy and bring Mick to build it. In an effort to prove himself to Madame Odius, Brax asks her to fight the rangers again with Badonna agreeing. Odius though sends Brax' friend Gorrox for her plan in order to enslave the human race. After Brax and Gorrox' deaths, she's seen sobbing and crying for her loss. Personality When she was a lowly outlaw in Sledge's custodity, she clearly has a disdain for being treated like a tool. By the time she encountered Madame Odius, she immediately pledged her loyalty in a desperate way to escape from her captor, in return she stole the Ninja Super Steel from the Asteroid Sledge was taking. Over time, she has been proven to be Odius' ideal right hand woman by willingly to go along with her plans and will attend to be assertive by any means to protect Odius or even scolding an equintence to make that person obey Odius. She even displays an act of care for Odius when she had been defeated and scarred by the Rangers. With her status for booking contestents, she knows ins and outs for each participant within the roster, including special guests as well. She absolutely has a crush for her idol warrior, Brax to point of being intimate. After Brax' death, she mourns him to the point of sobbing. Arsenal *'Metal Fan: '''A Japanese-style metal bladed fan used by Badonna as her primary melee weapon, which can also shoot lasers. She can also use it as a shield or a weapon to hit people with. *'Dot Blast: 'Badonna can fire arrow shaped objects from her fan which surround the enemy and explode. Notes * Unlike her Sentai counterpart and like Madame Odius, she is not related to Galvanax. * Badonna is so far, the only Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel enemy to be a part of two major villain groups. ** She is also the third villain to be in two groups since Elgar and Deviot. * According to Badonna herself, her flatulance is perfume scented. * She speaks with a thick Russian Scandinavian accent, which corresponds to her red attire. * Her name is a combination of the words "Bad" and "Madonna", which translates in Italian to "My Woman" and is the stage name of a popular singer. * Her outfit is similar to what Japanese noblewomen worn in the feudal era. On her face, she sported an incomplete Onna-kei mask from the Noh theatre, which lacked the eyes and nose area. * She seems to have a huge crush on Brax which is ironic considering her sentai counterpart counterpart is the mother of Brax's sentai counterpart. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Badonna is voiced by Marissa Stott. Appearances See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:PR Generals Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Female PR Villains Category:Final PR Villains